The Financier
Ryan Ross... Halcyon is here for you. - Roselin 'The Financier' '''is the third mission in Entry Point chronologically and the third mission to be released. Overview The Financier is a mission which you go to the penthouse of Ryan Ross, one of the Jackdaw's investors, located in New York to kidnap or eliminate Ryan Ross and steal a hard drive with records of his transactions. '''Objectives in ' # Doors and windows are alarmed. # Find and rewire the power box. 0/2 (0/1 in Rookie and 0/3 in Elite/Legend) 'Financier # Extract or eliminate Ryan Ross. # Locate the wall safe. # Open the safe. # Exfiltrate with the objectives. (Stealth only) # Start the helicopter. (Loud only) # Defend the helicopter. # Restart the helicopter. (If a SWAT turns the helicopter off) # Escape in the helicopter. Appearing characters * The Protagonist * Rose (Mission Coordinator) * Ryan Ross * Jackdaw (only mentioned in briefing) Tips * Cameras spawn on Professional and above. * If you're going to do stealth without kills, don't drop bags with unconscious guards from building. This will be counted as a kill. * SWAT Snipers spawn on Professional and above. * On Professional and above, you'll need to rewire 2 power boxes instead of one. * Spotting Ryan Ross will leave a blue tag on them, allows you to recognize him without being spotted. * Ryan Ross should be wearing a white tuxedo and appears with grey hair. He can also be identified by seeing the name the NPC type is identified as by looking at them. * The helicopter takes 2 minutes and 30 seconds to start up. * If you interrogate Ryan Ross you'll get the code to crack the safe. You don't need to interrogate Ryan if you are a Thief or a Thief subclass. * Also one of guards has the combination. * There are no Camera Operators in the mission. * If you hack the computer, you'll get the safe location and the safe code. * If you kill Ryan there is no reason to bag him and carry him to the extraction zone. * After you knock or kill Ryan, you will have some time before guards notices Ryan is missing and get suspicious and raise the alarm. * If you kill more than 3 guards, a 30 second timer for loud mode will initiate automatically. * In the penthouse, there's a panic room that Ryan will hide in if many guards disappeared or if the loud phase starts. * You can drill the panic room, use a blowtorch or hack the keycard reader with a Keycard Scrambler. If you hack it you will need to wait 30 seconds before the panic room door opens. You can alternatively, use the "Thumper" to blow up the door. You can also use 3 sticks of C4 (if you brought any) to open the safe since its faster. * You can kill Ryan Ross while he is inside his panic room. Put a stick of C4 somewhere inside and fire off a shot and initiate a lockdown. You can kill him with the C4 while he is locked inside his panic room * Sometimes, a guard will spawn inside the panic room. * If the loud phase starts and Ryan Ross gets in the panic room before you kill him, after you open the panic room door he will be armed with a Raven. * If you're going loud and you take lot of time to find the safe, the game will mark you the location. * Ryan will have a special bodyguard that will follow him most of the time. * Always interrogate guards, they can give the safe location or the safe combination. * If you drop Ryan off of the penthouse will give you an interesting response from Rose for you to find out... * Killing Ryan through the closer windows can be a good idea if you have the hard drive and confident to get out in time. * The disguises this time don't protect you from detection, instead they delay the detection, giving a lot more challenge. * If you knock out Ross and carry him to the escape instead of killing him the mission reward is signifigantly increased. * Penthouse doors in Legend are metal doors. * You can hide people in bags in the closets and chests Trivia * You can obtain the "RAVEN" by neutralizing Ryan in his panic room. Category:Missions